Double Crossed
by inkdragon13
Summary: After the end of the war on Earth, the urgent message from the United States government should not have been such a surprise. Post Beast Hunters AU.


**This is an AU of Transformers Prime, where Team Prime remained on Earth as they won the war. Optimus Prime lived and the Decepticons, including the Dragon, are just gone (not dead) as of now. Cybertron was not revived and the AllSpark was not found.**

**This is set in Bumblebee's POV.**

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I looked around the room at the others, not that I wanted to. Everyone in the front room of the warehouse was in a very good mood, and we all had a number of good reasons for it.

We loosely surrounded Optimus in the front room of our warehouse base, smiling, laughing, and talking to one another. From where I stood near the balcony, I could see Miko nearly running around Bulkhead's big pedes, looking like an excited puppy, chattering about the details of the recent, and final, battle with the Decepticons. Wheeljack stood near Bulkhead, with his arms crossed over his chassis, shaking his head and smirking at the sight of Miko's excitement.

Off to the left, I saw Arcee, Smokescreen and Jack talking to each other about something I couldn't quite understand because of all the noise in the room, but I was pretty sure I knew what. Arcee and Jack watched Smokey with amused looks on their faces as he bounced on one pede, swinging an invisible sword, reenacting his favorite part of the final battle.

Just a little ahead of me, Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime stood tall in the center of the room. This time, it wasn't hard to tell what our leader was feeling. You could see that he was very relieved that all of this was over. Ultra Magnus seemed to be trying to discuss some serious matter, probably about our next move, but he couldn't quite do that, since Smokey, who was still trying to show the others how awesome Optimus was in battle, kept bumping into him. You could tell that it was starting to get on the blue commander's nerves, but he didn't do much about it, something that surprised me. I guess he didn't want to ruin Smokey's good mood, something that I didn't think that Ultra Magnus would even take into consideration.

While all that happened with Magnus, I clearly saw a little smile on Optimus's face while he watched. And I couldn't help but smile even more myself.

Ratchet was standing at his workstation by the wall, doing something with his handheld energon processor. He'd said that he wasn't going to waste time standing around talking, but I knew that he was in just as a good a mood as everyone else.

While I stood there, I leaned against the railing, and smiled down at Raf, who gave me a smile back while he sat in his black swivel chair with his new, black laptop in his lap. He was just glad that I had come back unharmed, and I can't blame him. The fight was rough, but we all pulled through and it wasn't the end of our lives, as I had come to believe over the long vorns.

...As I cheerfully talked with Raf, I thought about how one of my biggest fears had gone away with the end of the war. My biggest fear was losing Optimus for good, and it almost came true two times before. It doesn't take much to see that he is the pillar that holds the roof up. He's our support system, and we have seen a while before that we _will_ fall apart without him.

But before I can get too deep into that and make myself upset, I focused back on my conversation with my best human friend.

The war was over. It was finally over and we can move on.

"I wonder when the government is going to allow the public to know about you guys, you know, now that all the fighting is over," Raf commented. I shrugged in response.

"_Well, I don't know. I don't know much about human politics." _Well, I do know something about human politics, but it's only enough for me to sorta understand it. _"But I'm sure they'll do it when they think the world is ready."_

I've been here on Earth the longest out of all of us 'Bots here, and I figured pretty quickly that the humans aren't as illogical as some others bots like to think. They kind of have an idea of when their people are ready to know certain things going on in their world.

I'd like to think that they know to do what is right for their people.

"Agent Fowler, what brings you here today?" I heard Ratchet say, making me turn away from my little human friend.

The agent was standing near the door, the one that the humans used, and the room instantly quieted down as we all turned to look at him. I tilted my helm slightly to the side at the sight of Fowler.

He wasn't looking at anyone of us. Agent Fowler only looked down with a hard glare on his face. His entire body seemed stiff, with his arms down to his sides and his fists balled up tight. After looking closer at the man, I saw that something white was clutched tightly in his hand. It looked like a sheet of paper.

Curious, I refocused my optics and adjusted my lenses to magnify the image of the paper for me. Looking closer at it, I could see that something was typed on it, but because it was crumpled in Agent Fowler's fist, I couldn't see anything past a few snatches of words. But something I could see on the paper was the US Congressional seal.

That means that the government had a message for us. But I couldn't figure out what they could possibly have to say to us Autobots. And I could tell that the others didn't know either. A few of us looked around at each other silently with varying expressions on their faces, and Optimus had a slightly confused flicker in his optics.

I knew I was going to find out soon though. And for whatever reason, I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Since the war is now over," Agent Fowler said, squaring his shoulders, giving the appearance that he was steeling himself for something painful. "Congress has reached a decision."

Raf and I shared a look. A decision? A decision about what? Was it a decision to to go public about our presence on Earth? I looked to Optimus, to see if he knew anything about what was going on. The only thing he did was give me a serious look, more serious than usual. Now I have a reason to be concerned. That normally meant that he didn't really know.

I turned, a worried look in my optics, back to the agent standing in front of all of us just as he continued. What he said shocked all of us.

"Congress has voted for the automatic roundup and planetary eviction of any and all Cybertronians, regardless of faction."

**This is a scenario that came to me after watching my copy of Dark of the Moon. I thought it would have been interesting if something like this played out in the series. I guess the only good that would come out of a planetary eviction is the exploration of new environments beyond Cybertron and Earth. **

**I'm not sure if I should continue this; let me know what you think. **

**Till next time! :)**

**P.S. For those you wondering what's going on with my fic Tiny, I haven't abandoned it. School has kept me from working on the next chapter. But don't worry, I do plan to get the new chapter out very soon. **


End file.
